New Everything
by iliketurtless
Summary: Bella and her wealthy family move from Seattle to Forks were she meets her new friends. They all are very nice especially Edward. Will they admit their feelings to each other or live with cats for the rest of their lives (or meet other people)? 8th grade-High School. Not the best summary. First Fanfic, please don't be harsh. Review. AU/AH
1. The Move to Forks

New Everything

Chapter One: The Move

Bella's P.O.V.

My mom, dad, and I were in our car on our way to our new house. It was a long way from Seattle to Forks, Washington. We reached a street and I read the sign, Asbal Avenue. All the houses were pretty big, most were two stories but a few were three stories. My father parrked in front of a black and brown house, two stories high.

As I exited the car, the wind blew my hair into my eyes. The weather was nice, it was fall after all, a few days after my thirtienth birthday. The trees' leafs were orange, some scattered on the sidewalk as the nice breeze came once again. _I might like this place after all._ The yard was well kept and not a single piece of trash on the whole street. I guess these neighbors were going to be better than our old ones in Seattle. They were slobs and these seemed like clean freaks. Finally a place I could fit in to.

"Bella," my mother called," get your stuff." I hurried to the trunk grabbing two boxes and stumbling towards the now open door. Placing the boxes down, I took a chance to look around. It was beautiful. There was a chandelier on the vey high ceiling and I had never thought stairs were important, but these were beautifully carpeted. _Word of the Day: Beautiful._ I already seemed to be using it a lot today. My father grunted as he came in with the rest of our belongings, I took that as a cue and went to help him.

My room was upstairs, second door to the left. When I opened the door, I was impressed. My dad had already been here to place the furniture in such as the beds, nightstands, etc. so it was all ready, I just needed to unpack. The bedding was purple and the wallpaper was a blue-violet color, I loved it. The closet was gigantic and that was no use for me. Sure we were a wealthy family, but I wasn't your average girl. I didn't like shopping for clothes or make-up or One Direction. I liked sports and was pretty darn good at them despite my falling a lot. I mean, I do like shopping, just not everyday. And my number one rule for make-up was: only at special occasions. It seemed fair enough and my mother agreed.

I finished unpacking by noon, so I had 9 unwanted hours to do **_absolutely nothing_** _._ My "bedtime" was at 9:00 because tomorrow morning would be the first day of a new school year at Forks Middle School. I decided to take my dog, Fudge, to the park. I put my black converse on and headed out, grabbing my phone in case my mom needed anything. We arrived at the park the park thirty minutes later. It should've taken 5 minutes but we had a lot of trouble navigating the new area. I didn't recognize not one face here and no one made an effort to talk to me so I settled for playing Fetch with Fudge, his favorite game.

I was so into the game I didn't realize a group of kids, around my age, staring at us. I stopped and practically oggled at the beauty of each of them. "Hi, I'm Alice," said a small, pixie-like girl stepping forward. They all gradually introduced themselves one by one and then it was my turn. Apparently they were two families: the Cullens and Hales. Emmett was a big, warm Cullen as were Alice and Edward. Rosalie and Jasper were the Hales' troublesome twins. They were all very nice and joined my game with their dog, Spot.

We got tired after a while so we ended our game. Instead we talked. They were all going to be attending 8th grade at Forks Middle School just like me. My day lightened up at the thought of having a friendly face or friendly faces to see at a new school. Maybe we could even sit together at lunch. Our homeroom teacher (yes, for all of us) was going to be a so called . Word around was she was a "give respect, gain respect" kind of person. I could work like that. I was that type of person too. I checked my watch, 7:30. "Crap," I said.

I had to go my mom would be worrying about me. We were sad even though we would see each other the next exchanging phone numbers and saying goodbye I noticed that they were following me. It turns out that Rosalie and Jasper live two houses down while Emmett, Alice, and Edward lived right next door. We were all happy, now, and surprised. Edward asked me if I wanted to ride with them to school in the morning and I said yes very thankfully. I watched them leave my driveway and then entered my new home.


	2. First Day

I posted this chapter for 1 reason. I want to let you guys see how my mind works. So I will let you see how her first day at school goes and then its up to you guys if you want to continue reading. Please review and be nice. I accept constructive criticism, I welcome it. My chapters are going to be longer, the first one was just getting everything settled.

All Twilight character's are from the brilliant minded Stephanie Meyer. I just manipulate them like they are puppets. I am simply the puppetmaster. Enjoy!(Some characters are mine)

Chapter Two: First Day

Bella's P.O.V.

The next morning I wake not to my alarm but to my tiny friend, Alice's squeaky voice."C'mon, Bella, we're gonna late." i was really confused. "Umm...Alice?" I said. "Yeah?' She said, not a care in the world. "It's 6:30 am! School starts at 8:00am!" Her face was anything but phazed by my comment. "I know, but I got your outfit picked out and you need to take a shower so we can do your hair and make-up to hide those bags **...** HURRY!" I wasn't going to argue but I had a question, "We?" Her face had a look as if the answer was obvious, " Rose and I, hop in the shower while I go get Rosalie, your close is already layed out, be right back," and with that she left. She left me to take a shower and get ready I said to myself and hurried.

My shower was quick and just as I pulled my Aeropostale shirt on, Rosalie and Alice, ready for the day, barged in with a large bag. They sat me in my rolly-spinny chair as I called it and began "fixing" me as they put it. Rosalie braided my strawberry scented hair while Alice covered my bags up and put a layer of lip gloss on me. I still didn't understand why a 13 year old girl needed make-up but I wouldn't dare ask the maniac. At 7:30, we went to Alice's house where Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were waiting. "Bellaaaa!" Emmett sang coming over to me and wrapping his bear-like body around my small, fragile frame as if giving me a hug. "Can't ... breath.. let..go," I said between gasps. He wouldn't so Edward and Jasper got involved and peeled him off of me. "That was the most painful hug I have ever received," I joked.

Their father (the Cullens' father) was named Carlisle Cullen and he was a doctor. _I'll be seeing you alot._ On our way to the car, I tripped on the rock path and braced myself for the face to floor impact but no such thing happened. Instead, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, Edward's because we were behind the others, and caught me, saving me from a full-on faceplant. I stood up straight and Edward let his hands fall. "Clumsy, aren't we." I ducked my head and nodded, a blush rising up onto my cheeks. "Hey, don't be embarrassed, I just grew out of that stage, and I'm betting your younger than me," he said trying to comfort me. "Well, I don't think it's a stage, a habit, maybe." He chuckled, a musical sound and said," You are funny, Bella." Edward hopped into the car with me trailing close behind.

dropped us off at the main office where we asked for the Science Wing. The receptionist, , gave us a map of the school and told us the location. We were on our way and a lot of people were pointing at us, probably because we were all new. We arrived at 's class 10 minutes early. Rosalie and Emmett started talking and so did Alice and Jasper. Edward and I took the time to get settled, we chose to be partners. People finally started arriving and then I saw them. Every school has them and can't avoid them. The mean girls that dress like Bratz and act like they own the school. One of them came to our table and started flirting with Edward. "So, whats your name?" she said in a... seductive voice? Edward looked like he wanted to throw up and then his face lightened up, a light bulb. It happens to me all the time when I have a good idea. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and tugged me closer," My name is Edward and this is my girlfriend, Bella." My eyebrow furrowed in confusion. _Did we discuss this or do people here just decide they want you?_ His face pleaded with me too agree so I did. The girl, Tanya, stormed off when Edward was about to say something else and I slapped his arm off my shoulders. "What was that about?" I asked. "I don't like those type of girls. Y'know? They just wanna make out and the relationship wouldn't mean anything," he said. "You sound like a therapist, Edward." He threw his head back and out came the musical sound. "Plus, I prefer brunettes," I heard him say as he turned to face the board.

When science was over my next class was 's math class. Emmett and Alice were in it with me. We walked together and then," You and Edward were getting touchy back in science, care to enlighten me," said Emmett. "This girl named Tanya was bugging him and he pretended I was his girlfriend so she'd leave him alone." Alice and Emmett had a look of surprise on their faces. "What?" I said. "She's a keeper," said Emmett to Alice. "Well, many of our old friends would've gotten nervous and lied to us, but you told the truth without any pressure, therefore you are a keeper as Emmett put it." I felt trust for their honesty. Like I could trust them with anything. "Thanks, and you know I would never lie to you guys." Alice pressed her lips together making them white," Don't make promises you can't keep, Bella," and walked into the classroom without another word. "Don't worry about her," Emmett said.

The rest of my classes passed by in a blur and soon it was lunch time. I spotted a bronze haired boy and assumed it was Edward. I walked over to the table and sat down. Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were already there but Alice was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Alice?" I asked. "Home," Edward and Emmett said," she got sent home because she hurt her knee." Mindreaders. "Woah, that was cool," Jasper said. This time it was only Edward that replied," We do that sometimes." Lunch was also uneventful until I figured out that I had P.E. next. At least Rosalie was with me there. Dodgeball. We were going to play dodgeball. Don't get me wrong I love dodgeball, but compared to these people, I was very small. Tanya was in my class. She would surely go for me because I am Edward's "girlfriend". Wow, I help him out and then something bad happens to me. No good deed goes unpunished.

I was happy that P.E. was my last period because my bruises were not going to help walking to another class. Tanya and her group ambushed me with balls. That is until Rosalie came in to help me, but it was too late. I had bruises big and small, short and tall. Then again I didn't get them as bad as Tanya did. It was Rose we were talking about after all. After school they dropped me off at my house and made plans for tomorrow after school to get frozen yogurt. As soon as I got to my room, Fudge licked my face. "Ewww, Fudge, thats disgusting, I haven't showered." I pushed him off me and got in the shower. Tomorrow was not P.E. for me instead I had study hall at that time. _Thank God._

Hope you liked it. Review, review, review.

Be not harsh, but kind. Thank you so much for those who went through this torture.

Review if you liked. Review if you didn't.

Don't get bored. Patience is a virtue... that I don't have. You guys are lucky, I will soon make Edward and Bella be a thing, I promise. And what do you think is up with Alice?

All the love,

iliketurtless


	3. Author's Note

Guy's since I haven't been getting any reviews, I am NOT going to continue this story. Probably nobody is reading this but, if you are then sorry. I just didn't want you waiting for a chapter that wasn't going to happen, so yahh. If you want me to continue this story start giving reviews, please. That's all folks!

\- iliketurtless

P.S. If you guys do like my writing, then can you please suggest fandoms to write for. For example, I like Divergent and The Hunger Games. I like more things to but I can't think of them right now. Bieeee!


	4. Out for Froyo

**Hei, guys! Okay, so I haven't got any reviews and I accept that I might not be a good writer considering I got lots of views. If I start getting more reviews my plan is to update** 2-3 **times a weekend to makeup for the lost weekdays because you know I do have a life...sort of. So without further adue, here it is, enjoy!** :D

 **Chapter Three: Out for Froyo**

 **Bella's P.O.V**

Alice wasn't there when I woke up. I felt lonely. I got caught up in my thoughts and when I looked at my clock it was 7:30. I wonder if I was still going to school with them. I got up and went to my closet. I picked out a blue shirt from Hollister and a pair of skinny jeans from somewhere I didn't care. I chose a pair of black flats for the day, sure Alice would be satisfied with my outfit. I don't know why, but my house felt really empty without Alice in here yelling at me to hurry up. I brushed my teeth and went downstairs to find all my friends in the kitchen. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked with a shocked look on my face, I'm sure of it. Rose spoke up first," We heard that your birthday was not so long ago and came to have a late birthday party that lasts for ten minutes. It meant so much to me because I knew these people for 3 days and they were already acting like family. It didn't scare me at all how much they meant to me because I was pretty sure they felt the same way.

We arrived in class right on time. Once again, Edward and I sat by each other. Throughout the whole class we passed notes.

Hey, whats up with Alice?

I don't know. She hasn't been talking to any of us. Not even Jasper. She was locked up in her room yesterday. I really don't think she hurt her knee.

Huh. Thats strange. What do you mean "not even Jasper"?

Oops. That slipped out. Well, just forget I said that because its a secret. ;)

Nope. My memory is like an SD card. Never forgets unless you erase my memory and as far as I know, that technology hasn't been discovered. For brains not SD cards.

Oh, okay. Alice likes Jasper but he has no clue, but I'm sure he likes her too.

Ohhh. We should play matchmaker.

No, no, no, no, no. You see Alice likes to work alone so she could have all the credit.

Oh. So when Alice and Jasper become a thing she wants it to be because of her.

Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if she already had names for their kids.

Woww, she likes him that much? How long have they known each other? I wouldn't be able to like someone that much in a short period of time. Unless I knew they were my other half. What about you, Edward? Who do you like?

Yes, shes practically in love even though they have known each other for barely over a week. I think I would like someone if we were meant to be, I guess.

Stop stalling, Edward! Who do you like?!

I am afraid I cannot share this information with anyone, not even my own siblings. Hahaha.

Oh, c'mon tell me. You know you want to. I'll squeeze it out of you later, is coming.

Ok, whatever.

I quickly grabbed the note and stuffed it in the nearest place I could find where couldn't get it, my bra. Edward stiffled his laughter as stood in front of our table and said," What's going on back here that is so entertaining that it caused you to look away from the white board?" she said in her French accent. It sounded so fake I just wanted to scream at her. "Umm...well-," I started but Edward interrupted me," We were just comparing our notes to see if we had all of them. Right, Bella?" His face told me that even if it wasn't true I should just shut my mouth. "Right, Edward." didn't look convinced but left anyway. I thanked Edward considering that I was a bad liar and apparently he was a good one, he saved me from detention and having to explain to my parents what happened. "No problem. Nice hiding spot by the way, what else do you keep in there?" he said. I felt my face redden, my signature trademark. I need to work on keeping it from darkening my face.

"I keep money in there, Edward, duh, every girl does, even Alice." I said it hoping to embarrass him talking about his sister's bra. Just like I wanted him to, he scratched the back of his neck and said," We should really stop talking, unless you want detention." I giggled. _Giggled._ I had never giggled before and I was confused. "Sure, thats the reason," I said sarcastically and faced the whiteboard. I saw him staring at me from the corner of my eye and angled my head to make my long, brown hair cover my face. The class soon ended and as I packed up my things I remebered our conversation, more like notes, and followed him to his locker. "I haven't forgotten, Edward Anothony Cullen. Tell me. Right now." I waited. And waited. And waited. "Edward! I am willing to miss next period for this." I said in the most serious manner I could muster up. "You can't make me, haha." Edward replied in a kiddy voice. "I will never talk to you again." I said simply, knowing it wouldn't work. But it kinda did. "I will only tell you her description, if it sastisfies your taste, my lady." He would tell me just because I blackmailed him. How sweet. "Fine." I said trying to sound bored, but really I was dying to know. "Ok...umm," he started," she has beautiful brown eyes and hair to go with them and she is smart. The smartest most beautiful girl I have ever met. Did I mention she was just perfection?" I felt dissapointed, but for what? Was I jealous? I mean sure Edward was gorgeous and his bronze hair looked so silky that I could just touch it all day... oh my gosh I liked Edward. How though? I just met him. I mean he was a complete gentleman but he didn't show anything more than friendliness.

"Enough about me though, who do you like?" Edward said, catching me off guard. "What?" I asked. "You heard me, who do you like? I won't leave you alone until you tell me." Woah, he wanted to know bad. I realized that class had already started so I tried to dodge him but he wrapped an arm aound my waist and pulled me back towards his locker. Edward grabbed me by the shoulders and gently pushed me back against the lockers, looking me straight in the eye. "Tell me, now," he growled and somehow that made him look even more sexier than he already was. His look of intensity made me want to tell him what I felt, but the cowarded side of me was afraid of rejection. Because Edward said his crush was pefect and I, Isabella Marie Swan, was not perfect. Edward leaned in closer and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me, but then he hugged me. I was beyond confused by that moment but then I realized his plan. The boy was trying to soften me up and it was working. "Edward, are you okay? Whats wrong?" I said in pretend concern. He looked up with a look of pure sadness and I thought he was a really good actor or he was actually sad. I went with actually sad. "I am kind of hurt that you don't trust me because I trusted you enough to describe her because I thought you would guess who she was and-" he said ranting until I interrupted him," You," I said hoping he didn't know what I was talking about and I am pretty damn sure he did know because his face was now a look of confusion and shock with a hint of...hmm...happiness?

I walked into study hall gasping for air which was probably not a good idea because it was really quiet in there. A bald teacher glared at me for interrupting their silent time and I tried my best not to glare back at him. I opened up my science notes and started reviewing. As I was going over my math lesson I thought of Edward, would he think I was a lunatic for running away? Does he like me like _that_? Obviously he was shocked or else he wouldn't have let me go that easily. Oh my gosh, I just said "you" he is probably in that hallway confused by what that meant. I don't think so, he isn't that stupid, but it is a study hall was finally over I went to catch up with Rosalie who was on her way to Carlisle's car where Emmett, Alice,and Edward! Oh God, no! I pushed Rosalie behind a wall so we would be unseen. "What the fu-" she started. "Shut up and listen," I said aggresively. I told her a summary of what had happened between Edward and I. "Oh my frickin gosh! Yes, Bella! He totally likes you! I can just tell, I need to start planning your wedding! Tall or short cake?" Why was she so loud? "Okay first of all, Rose, shush! Second, he doesn't like me or he would've told me." I said matter-of-factly. "You shut up, Bella," she said angrily," you are beautiful even if you don't see it and you said it yourself that he looked confused, he probably didn't know what you were talking about, get yourself together!" Rosalie finished. I was never more impressed and frightened and confident at the same time. "Ok." I said not sure if that was a proper response. "Now, you are going to get in that car and be normal or a total chicken or 'I wanna be more than friends', got that?" I nodded

I climbed up into the car and saw that Jasper had gotten into it sometime when Rose and I were talking. I was kind of glad because I didn't have to sit by Edward anymore, he could serve as our border. Carlisle parked in front of a yogurt place and I was pretty confused, wasn't I supposed to be going home then it hit me. _Damn it._ I forgot about our plans to go out for froyo and then as if things couldn't get worse," I'll pick you guys up at 6:00pm sharp,bye guys," Carlisle said. We were going to be alone for two hours. It looked like Emmett and Rosalie had already paired of and so had Alice and Jasper, which left me with," Bella, who would you like?" I heard Edward say. "Huh?" I replied not sure I heard right. "I said, what would you like?" I was hearing things. "Oh, um.. whatever your'e getting." I left him to order while I went to look for a table. At first I thought we were all going to sit in one big booth but that seems to be ruled out because they went to find two-seaters so I had to spend the whole time with Edward, _alone._ Two hours ago I would've thought that was great, but my stupid actions are now going to make our time here awkward. _Great._ Edward walked to our table in slow motion, or at least that was how it felt. When his beautiful-self was seated, he passed me a cup filled with vanilla ice cream and sprinkles. "Thanks, Edward," I said thankful he didn't get chocolate. _Ugh, I hate chocolate!_ "No problem," Edward said, "Listen, I want to talk to you about earlier today. What did you mean by 'you'? It is very confusing." I really wanted to avoid this topic, but it seems that the time has come for my humiliation. "Edward, do we really have to discuss this? I mean, wouldn't you much rather stay in the dark?" I said.

"Bella, tell meee!" He whined like a child. I can't believe I broke so easily. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you, Edward Cullen." The corner of his lip threatened to intrude on his serious, angelic face. "I like you, Edward. I like you alot. You've been very nice and gentlemaney. I like you and you probably don't like me but you wanted to know, so there."

Hope you guys enjoyed my last chapter I will post until I get reviews. Sorry for the cliffy. There will be a huge surprise in the next chapter if you guys review. Anyways, I've seen that I got lots of views for a newbie (I think those are good). So if you guys want this story to continue pleassseee review. Thanks for you guys who favorited, but I still want reviews people! Until next time!

\- iliketurtless

I hope this was longer than the other chapters. Sorry if it wasn't but I go to school. That shouldn't be an excuse but whatever, love you guys! Bieee!


	5. New-Found Feelings

A/N: **Hello, dear readers! I am sooo happy! I got reviews, they were a little bit, but I'm glad. All of them said I should continue my story and even if its just for a few people I will continue this story. Although, I might have to shorten it. Anyway, Izzy (one of the reviewers) asked how old they were, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are 14 but in 8th grade, Edward, Bella, and Alice are 13 year-old 8th graders. If my reviewers don't have accounts so I can answer them personally I will respond here in my author's notes. I think I got everything so here it is. Oh, almost missed it (again!)** : **All things Twilight are from the brilliant-minded Stephanie Meyer. The characters are my puppets and I** **control them, I am simply the puppet-master.**

* * *

 **End of Chapter Three:**

"Bella, tell meee!" He whined like a child. I can't believe I broke so easily. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you, Edward Cullen." The corner of his lip threatened to intrude on his serious, angelic face. "I like you, Edward. I like you alot. You've been very nice and gentlemaney. I like you and you probably don't like me but you wanted to know, so there."

 **Chapter Four: New-Found Feelings**

 **Bella's P.O.V**

Edward Cullen sat there completely still, emerald eyes wide open, that is until I couldn't take it the complete silence anymore and I stormed out of the froyo place. I turned to give him one last look and noticed that our friends were eavesdropping on our conversation. It took me 5 minutes to reach my house, I was actually surprised I didn't fall while running. I locked myself up in my room, plugged my earphones in, and put _Titanium_ by David Guetta and Sia, on blast on my iPhone. The song calmed my nerves and it spoke to me like no other song could have. _"Shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am Titanium."_ No matter what Edward thought I would still be me because I was me without him before I met him. _Woah, thats confusing._ But deep down I knew that Edward and the others had changed my character in just a matter of days. I needed them, but I couldn't because one day they won't be there and I will be ready. They are way out of my league, I am just a toy to play with, I said to myself.

After crying for what seemed like 10 hours but was just half an hour, I got up and took a shower. The warm water soothed my back and undid all the knots. I towel dried my hair and picked up my phone. Before I knew it, I was searching for Alice's number to call. I soon found it, Alice let it ring twice after answering, "Hey, Bella," she said in a monotone voice. I was really getting pissed off by these Cullens, "What the hell is wrong with you, Alice? Why are you acting so different? I have had a bad enough day without you, so if you could stop being bitc-," I said before Alice interrupted with much more life in her tone, "Bella, first of all, how could _you_ be in such a crappy mood? Second, you are a girl, you know this happens, so I don't understand why you are being so rude." I was very surprised by what she said about me but then," Huh? Alice, you gotta be more clear with me, I'm not in the mood for guessing." I could hear Alice sighing. "It happens once a month, and only to girls, Bella, I thought you were smarter than this," she laughed out. "Omigosh," I said, like the true white girl I am. **A/N: I was NOT trying to be racist here, I just thought it was funny, I am after all, Mexican-American. LOL :D** "I am sooo sorry, Alice. This is your personal information and I completely space invaded you, I am very sorry, Ali, please forgive me," I ranted. "Bella, calm yourself. It is fine. I forgive you, anyways I wouldn't have guessed so why should you?" she asked as a rheotorical question. "Is this actually what you wanted to talk about, my period? Or was it something else?" Now to get to the point.

"I wanted to tell you that I won't be riding with you guys to and fro school anymore, thanks for everything though. Tell Carlisle I said 'Hi' by the way." Alice stopped me,"Wait, why aren't you riding with us?" she pressed. "Edward and I had a discussion today and I know damn right _all_ of you were right behind us so don't try to be innocent." I accused. Alice told me that I couldn't avoid Edward forever and I said 'please' with extra attitude. I spent years in Seattle going unnoticed, I think I can handle one boy, I thought. "Ok, whatever you say," she said in a way to cheerful voice. "Bye, Alice, sorry again, "I said and hung up after she replied. It turns out it was already 9:00 and I had to get to bed for school. I was very lazy so I needed my 'no-bags sleep' because I do not have 'Beauty Sleep', I mean look at me. I wasn't ugly, but I wasn't Shakira for crying out loud. I was plain and pale and I would be lonely forever with 12 cats. My pity party helped me drift off into a deep slumber. _I sound like the person who wrote_ Sleeping Beauty, _I should be America's next Best-Selling Author._

I was drying my hair when my phone started to ring, playing _Hello_ by Adele **(I am writing the story as if it were 2015. BTW, listen to Hello by Adele, it is perfection.)** I walked over to my nightstand, planning to answer it thinking it was my dad calling to make sure I woke up, wait my mom is here, I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Alice. "Que pasa, mi amiga," I said in Spanish. I knew how to speak fluent Spanish for example 'Que pasa, amiga' means 'What's up, my friend' from some classes back in Seattle. What I didn't expect was for Alice to answer me...in Spanish with a perfect accent. "My brothers and I took sort of like a Spanish class in Olympia, WA. I think the place was called Yenney Music Company. Yeah, well that was were Edward went to get his piano keyboard thingy and music, anyways, the lady that worked there, Linda, spoke Spanish and offered to teach us. " She also asked me if I was sure I didn't want a ride and I said yes. We hung up to finish getting ready, so I went downstairs to eat breakfast. While I ate, I thought about what Alice had said about Edward getting his "piano keyboard thingy" there. He impressed me more and more every single day and I couldn't even do a cart-wheel. _God, those things are so scary._ I finished up and called my mom downstairs to drive me to school. The car ride's silence was interrupted by a pop station being played by the radio. "Next up on _Wild 95.5_ is _Perfect_ by One Direction," said Elvis Duran. As the music started playing, I screamed, "Noooo!" as we crashed. Just kidding, "Mom, pleaasssee change the station! Put it on _Christian FM_ for all I care! Just don't poison my ears with the things Alice and Rosalie listen!" My mother laughed during my tantrum. After a while, I realised that the song was actually really good. I would have to download it later on my phone.

By the time the song was over, we arrived at school. My mom parked our Honda Civic **(I think that is a car)** in the parking lot. "Mom, why are you parking?" I asked my mom, Renee. "I am going to have a chat with the secretary about your classes. Have a nice day, honey, byeee," she said in a bit of hurry. When I arrived in the science class, I was greeted with smiles by the Cullens and Hales, and I waved back. Then I spotted my partner that I chose on the first day, Edward. My palms started sweating and I slowly walked over to our table. "Good morning, Bella," he said in his calm, velvet voice. "Hey, Edward," I replied in a not-so-chill, shaky voice. "Bella, I need to talk to you about yesterday," Edward said. "Edward, maybe after class, yeah? I really need to get an A in science." He nodded his head slightly and turned looking saddened but determined. Honestly, I was just trying to get rid of him, I didn't want or need his apology about how he doesn't feel the same and all that crap. Inside I was crying but I could control my physical appearence. Today, we watched a nature documentary called _The Praying Mantis_. I had already watched this movie, so when there was about 5 minutes left I started packing up, slowly. Edward must've seen that I was trying to get away right when the bell rang, so he started packing too. The bell rang and I pushed my chair back and was about to sprint when Edward grabbed my hand. He pushed past the students that were talking and led me to a hallway by the bathrooms. Edward came to an abrupt stop, turned around and busted out into a grin. "Trying to run away? I highly doubt you could outrun me," he stated and then a serious look crossed his face, "I like you, Bella."

Before I could answer, soft lips were on mine unsure at first because mine were to shocked to react, but then our lips were in sync and I could taste the minty freshness of his mouth. I was tempted to ask him what kind of chapstick he used and decided against it. When it was time to catch our breaths, Edward didn't stop, he kissed my jawline and it felt glorious. I tangled my hands in his silky, bronze-colored hair after a few seconds of catching my breath and brought his lips back to mine. Edward's hands were in my hair and mine in his. He pulled away after a few minutes with a lopsided smile plastered on his face. "Pretty good, Swan," he said. "Your not so bad yourself, ," I said in a playful tone. "Bella, you don't know how sexy that sounds," he said, but soon looked embarrassed like it was meant to be just a thought. "Its ok, Edward, don't stress yourself over one little sentence." I reassured him. "So are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked, nervous. He grinned, his little, crooked grin.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaaaaaghhh! So, they finally kissed! What do you guys think? Should I post more? Review, review, review. I haven't posted in like a week and a half 'cause I** _had_ **writer's block. Anyway hope you guys like! Should I do next chapter Edward's P.O.V.? It would be kinda hard though, just so you know, because I am a girl, but I'd try if someone or lots of people reviewed, hint, hint. Is this all they should go so far since they are only in 8th grade? Should I wait til they get to high school for their relationship to get more physical? That is if their relationship survives. Tune in next time for more, NEW EVERYTHING! BTW, thanks for the little people who review! Bieeeee**

 **\- iliketurtless**


	6. Hating Each Other

**Hei, guys! I am so thankful for the reviews. I know they aren't many, but I am. I realized that people usually look for completed stories because they figure that the ones that are incomplete are not going to be finished since Twilight is a movie that is... out of the spotlight? Sorry for not updating in a while. I have not been on the website for like... weeks, forgive me? I sort of got writer's block, too. You wouldn't understand how sorry I am. Anyways, was that a big step to get them to kiss on the 5th chapter? Are they going too fast? Please answer these questions in your reviews. All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. Her characters are basically puppets and I am simply the puppet master. Hope you like! This is in Bella's P.O.V. because nobody asked for Edward's P.O.V. if you do review it, oh gosh I am so desperate.**

 **Chapter 5: Hating Each Other**

 **Bella's P.O.V.**

"Yes, Bella, why wouldn't I wanna be your boyfriend?" Edward said.

"So we are officially together?"

"Only if you want to."

"Oh, I do."

"Then yes, we are officially together."

"Should we tell our families?"

"I think we should punish them for eavesdropping on us." I didn't know he knew that.

"How would we do that?"

"You know they wanted us together from the start so, we should spend the whole week pretending we hate eachother."

"That's a great idea! I got to go to the next class, see you later!"

"Bye, Babe!" he said with a smirk because of my blush. Did he just call me "Babe"? Yup, I'm pretty sure he did since I just heard him. Wow, I am turning into a girly girl, I find out One Direction is actually good and then I'm melting over a boy. There goes my reputation. "Hey, make up a story that has something to do with Lauren." I nodded my head. Now it was time to face Spanish. I was so excited for "hating eachother" and I honestly didn't know why. I mean, I had a crush on him and then we are officially together for 50 seconds and then we are hating eachother for a week, huh, weird world. I zoned out throughout the whole class, that is until asked me if I knew the answer to a question. I'm pretty sure I would have known if I knew the question and then God sent me an angel from Heaven. A girl that sat by me mouthed the words "the paint is purple" she looked really smart so my mouths spoke the words in Spanish," La pintura es purpura o violeta **(A/N: I added a second one which is violet because some people don't say "purpura" but I do)** ," I told the teacher. She looked suprised but left it at that. I turned to face the girl and mouthed my thanks to her and she nodded her head. I guess she was shy, I'd have to talk to her after class

The bell rang after forever and I got up to aproach the girl. She zoomed out of the room like a roadrunner. Well, I guess I'd thank her tomorrow before class. The end of the day soon came and it was time to go home. I met everyone else in the Cullen car we were just waiting for Emmett and Edward. "So Bella," said Rosalie," what's up with you and Edward, huh?" I could feel the blush start coming but then I remebered my conversation with him and my heart turned to ice, making all my blood stop. Even though Carlisle was in the car, I insulted his son," He can get lost for all I care, Rose," I started," Can you believe he had the nerve to try and kiss me just when he finished kissing Lauren? Does he think I'm a slut?" Everyone in the car was staring at me like I had three heads ,"Such a jackass," I murmered, careful to say it like I didn't want them to hear, but I did want them to hear. Edward and Emmett arrived at the same time, laughing at a joke one of them said. Edward's jade eyes turned to dead fish eyes the moment he layed his eyes on me. _He is a great actor._ When all the attention was averted to Jasper telling a story, Edward winked at me, letting me know that he was in for the fun. "Bella," he spoke up, getting everyone's un-divided attention," you missed it today. Lauren and I were talking and then when she called you over, you ignored her. Why?" he said. "Well, _Edwad_ , if you must know, I didn't want to get man-whore on me, so..." Edward was about to respond when Carlisle spoke up, really loudly, I might add," Bella, we're here." I grabbed my bag and hopped out of the car," Thanks, Carlisle." I said my goodbye and they all left.

When I got to my room, my phone started vibrating. I automatically assumed it was Edward going to tell me I was a great actor since he was already home in the privacy of his room. It was Alice. I pressed the green button and said my greeting. "'Sup," she responded and broke into laughter. "Is it just me or are you and Edward really bad actors?" Alice managed to say during her fit of laughter. _What?!_ How the frick did she find out? I honestly thought we did a great job. I even thought our performance was worth an Oscar. "Huh?" I said trying, but failing to act clueless. "You know what, Bella. You and Edward were pretending to hate eachother but I saw the wink he slipped in. And let me tell you something, Swan, that was NOT a friendly wink. It was filled with adoration and either you were too dumb to notice or you guys are dating." I was beyond shocked, I mean she was more than just a pretty face. Alice was really smart, I just hope the rest of them weren't as smart. "Okay, Alice, just please don't tell the rest of them, I really don't want them to ruin our plan. By the way, Edward and I are not dating." I finished. "Yeah, sure whatever," she said to the first part and then continued," If you and Edward aren't dating that means you are at least together, Bella , don't try to fool me," the clever, petite Alice stated. We talked a bit more and she asked me if I wanted to stay over at her house for a sleep-over with Rosalie the next day. I said I'd check with my parents and hung up my phone. I checked the clock on my bedside table and saw it was 9:45. I changed into a dark blue camisole and matching pijama shorts. A long time ago, I figured that I wasn't ugly, but compared to Alice and Rose, I was plain. I still had a color that fit my skin tone -eggshell white- better than the others and my color was Midinight Blue.

I set my alarm clock and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was sleeping. I dreamt about how the Cullens and Hales and how great they were to me. I mean I was a turtle very comfortable in my shell, but I was better on not being squished inside the shell. I guess they had a huge impact on my life since most people thought I was emo or anorexic because of my thinness. I appreciated all of them because they weren't quick to judge unlike the rest of the world. In the dream, Rosalie, Alice, and I were having a sleep over, at the Cullen's house apparently. We were eating fruit from a platter, courtesy of Esme, and talking about dresses. I wasn't into them as much as Alice and Rosalie but I could see a gorgeous dress from a mile away. We were about to move on to the next topic: boys, but I woke up from my dream to my alarm. I was well-rested and ready for the day. I didn't have any nightmares, I didn't go to sleep with gum, and I didn't oversleep. Perfect. I went to the restroom and brushed my now straight teeth. My four bottom teeth used to be crooked so I had to wear braces for 2 years. Now my teeth were flawless. I put a comb through my hair and changed into a cute outfit. I was wearing a white skirt that started below my bra and stopped just a little above the knee, I wore that on top of my very colorful romper **(I'll try to find what I was trying but failed to describe and put the link in the A/N or in my bio.)**. I grabbed my bag and headed to the Cullens' when I heard my mom call. "Bella, breakfast,now," she said," it is still early." I quickly ate a poptart with milk and left, forreal this time.

When I reached their driveway nobody was there so I figured I should just go knock on their door. I was walking slowly just to make sure I didn't fall on the stones, again. I climbed the porch steps and rung the doorbell. Emmett answered the door and when he saw that it was me, gave me a gigantic, bear hug. "Edward's eyes are going to pop out of his skull when he sees you, Bella," he whispered into my ear. I pulled back, shocked not even having a second thought I blurted out," He told you?" Emmett was confused at first while I regretted what I said and put the puzzle pieces together. "You guys are an item? How come I didn't know? I feel so betrayed!" he said the last part dramatically, but cracked a smile. "What? When? Where? Why? How?" Emmett said, mocking us girls in a high-pitched voice. "Ok, Emmett, yes we re together but please dont tell anyone, we want to get payback. Promise?" I said holding my pinky finger out to him. He looked at it, laughed, and nodded as he enlaced our fingers together. "Promise."

We entered the Cullens' abode and everyone turned to greet me. Alice linked her arm with mine and started walking towards their father's car, "So, about the sleepover," she started, planning the slumber party being held at her house. To be honest, I had completely forgotten about that. A whole night at the Cullens' house, which happened to be where my boyfriend lived, without talking to him, well, at least not nicely.

 **A/N: Ok. So that was that. I know its not very long but I've been very busy. I shouldv'e written over winter break or at least write a holiday chapter. Now I feel horrible. On a happier note, how did you guys like it? There is a surprise that I have planned for the next chapter, its not a big one, but its one, nonetheless. Do you guys prefer fluff or drama? Oh, and about their physical relationship, when should they start advancing further? I think it should be in high school, but would I have to change the rating? Here is the link to the outfit that is going to make Edward's eyes "pop out of his skull" :** **imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= channel/UCNgS2pCfw4p8-mOzgr9jWQ&h=180&w=320&tbnid=vIsKMimxMuWs7M:&docid=LRUOHpiyfTPHiM&ei=ZO6KVrfgM8rZmwGGtojgCg&tbm=isch&ved=0ahUKEwi3ounglpHKAhXK7CYKHQYbAqwQMwhGKB8wHw** **Anyways, review any ideas you think would make this story and my writing better. Review if you like it, review if you don't. Until next time my lovelies, all the love,**

iliketurtless 3


End file.
